


Sweaty Hands

by DamagedRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti-Possession Tattoos, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Torture, Demon Dean Winchester, Demonic Possession, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Medical Procedures, No Slash, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sick Sam Winchester, Torture, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamagedRose/pseuds/DamagedRose
Summary: #FEBBREDean viene posseduto da un demone interessato a prendersi la sua rivincita sui Winchester.Sam ha l'influenza ma le torture del demone e un iniezione fanno tracollare la situazione.Hurt/ComfortWarning : linguaggio esplicito | non-con | allusioni rape non-con | no slash





	Sweaty Hands

_ Hurt/Comfort Italia    
https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/  _

  
PROMPT:

#FEBBRE

/fèb-bre/  
1 Aumento della temperatura del corpo dovuto a cause patologiche || fig. una f. da cavallo, molto alta  
2.Passion Itensa e tumultuosa, brama impaziente e smaniosa. La pelle bruciava come l'inferno sotto il leggero strato della camicia di cotone.

##    
Sweaty Hands

Mi soffermai sul mio sorriso soddisfatto riflesso allo specchio mentre nascondevo la macchia scarlatta sotto la giacca.  
"Andiamo dal piccolo Sammy, che ne dici Dean?"   
Mi impegnai per riprendere il controllo del mio corpo così intensamente da non accorgermi di quello che avvenne dopo e senza rendermene conto mi ritrovai a girare la chiave nella serratura della camera del motel.  
Sam era rannicchiato sotto le coperte, la sua sagoma ingombrante non si mosse minimamente al mio arrivo. Buttai il sacchetto della farmacia sul comodino e lo svegliai con una carezza. Le mie dita si bloccarono tra i nodi dei suoi capelli arruffati.   
 _'Se gli fai del male brutto figlio di puttana ti giuro che...'_  
  
"Sammy?"  
"Mmh... Dean?", mugugnò assonnato Sam.   
"Hey campione, come ti senti?"  
Sam uscì da sotto le coperte, il volto sudato e le labbra pallide.  
"Meglio", sussurrò roco, mentendo.  
"Cosa mi hai portato, caramelle?", scherzò indicando con il capo la busta con le medicine.  
"Oh si, ci puoi scommettere! Ogni sorta di caramella"  
"Spero siano belle forti allora", mi concesse un debole sorriso.  
"E... anche questo", gli porsi un termometro nuovo di zecca.  
"Cosa? Perché l'hai comprato? Non ci serve a niente, hai sprecato solo i soldi!  
Nessuno può sapere meglio di me come mi sento e io ti dico che è appena un rialzo termico"   
"Sicuro Sam, peccato che la tua cera non sia molto d'accordo con te"  
"Senti Dean, dammi semplicemente le pillole, le effervescenti o qualsiasi cosa tu abbia trovato e dacci un taglio"  
"Temo di dover inserire Sam. Misurati la temperatura o lo farò io per te"  
"Sei davvero una piaga", troppo spossato per litigare Sam si arrese con una certa facilità ma continuò a borbottare un altro po' tra sé e sé.  
  
Mi chiesi per quanto tempo ancora il demone avesse in programma di impersonarmi e cosa più importante: a quale scopo?  
La risposta non tardò ad arrivare.  
"Oh no no no Sam...non così"   
"Cosa?"  
Fermai Sam subito dopo essersi messo il termometro sotto l'ascella.  
"Non così fratellino"  
"Cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Ci penso io tu voltati e abbassati i boxer", il mio tono autoritario e roco scosse anche Sam.  
"C-cosa?"  
"È il miglior modo per prendere la temperatura", spiegò il demone.  
"Te lo scordi! Ai neonati si prende dal culo! Vaffanculo Dean"   
Sam inizialmente mi ignorò probabilmente pensando ad uno scherzo di cattivo gusto ma quando uno schiaffo sonoro si stampo' sulla sua guancia alzò gli occhi su di me interdetto, percependo la prima scossa di pericolo.   
  
"Ti sei bevuto il cervello? Perché l'hai fatto?", sbottò.  
"Perché tu SEI un neonato, Sammy. Nonostante tu sia più alto di me hai bisogno di una balia 24 ore su 24 ... sai cosa? Sono stanco!  Cazzo è già tanto se sai ordinarti un insalata, Sam!"  
Sam, sconvolto dalle mie parole, abbandonò il termometro tra le lenzuola e fece l'errore di dare le spalle al demone nell'intento di alzarsi e prendere le distanze dalle mie bugie. Il mio corpo senza controllo scattò in avanti con violenza e mi ritrovai ad immobilizzare Sam nel lettob; premendo le mani contro la sua schiena ossuta e sedendo con tutto il mio peso sui suoi reni.  
"Lasciami andare Dean! Lasciami subito ti ho detto!"  
"Non posso fratellino, non posso permetterti di alzarti stai... troppo male", la mia voce era ossessiva e inquietante.  
"Non sto tr-  Okay, non so cosa tu stia facendo ma lasciami andare. Subito! Pesi troppo, non riesco a respirare, dai Dean ti prego!"  
"È quello l'intento", sussurrai all'orecchio di Sam.  
La mia lingua quasi si scottò quando mi soffermai a giocare con il suo lobo incandescente.  
"Dio... sei rovente", commentò vizioso il demone.   
La mia risata fece eco tra le mura sottili del motel: una risata perversa e lussuriosa.  
"Ammettilo, Sam... è perché ti sono sopra? Mh? Ti eccita avere il fratellone a cavalcioni su di te? Ti fa ricordare tutti i bei sogni che fai prima di bagnarti?" Sam tentò di liberarsi scuotendosi smanioso sotto di me ma senza alcun risultato.  
  
Ci fu un momento di riflessione dove nessuno parlò: con molta probabilità mio fratello stava pensando ad un piano per uscire da quella situazione.  
  
La mia mano inarrestabile passò sotto l'elastico dei suoi boxer e strizzò forte il suo gluteo marmoreo. La setosità della sua pelle sorprese me quanto il demone che non si mosse da lì finché Sam non ruppe quel momento di tensione scandito solamente dai nostri respiri ritmici.  
" E-exorcizamus te om-"  
" **NO!**  No no no no..."  
Con uno scatto il demone girò Sam sulla schiena e gli tappò la bocca ed il naso. Le parole soffocarono contro la mia mano e con loro anche mio fratello.  
"Ti stai comportando male, Sam. Molto male", gli urlai contro infuriato.  
  
Gli occhi di Sam, spaventati e confusi, cercarono i miei sotto quelli neri e privi di emozione del demone. Il suo corpo cominciò a scuotersi per la mancanza d'aria, le sue dita lunghe provano a raggiungermi il viso. Non appena i suoi movimenti rallentarono, le mie mani lo lasciarono andare per poi assestare un altro paio di schiaffi sulle guance paonazze.  
Approfittando del momento successivo di shock per Sam strappai un lembo di lenzuolo e lo imbavagliai rapidamente.  
"Così va meglio"  
  
Le sue braccia si bloccarono contro la testiera del letto solo grazie al pensiero del demone dentro di me.  
"Lo sai che lo faccio per il tuo bene, vero?"   
Posai un carezza lenta con il dorso del dito sulla sua guancia ancora pulsante.  
"Tutto quello che faccio... lo faccio per te. Ogni tanto potresti anche mostrarmi un po' di gratitudine.  
Perché mi sei grato, vero fratellino? "   
Sam, impegnato a respirare decentemente e a provare inutilmente a liberarsi dalla presa psichica non rispose ed un altro schiaffo molto più forte dei precedenti gli lasciò la chiara impronta sulla mandibola. Un gremito uscì dal fondo della sua gola, i suoi occhi mi raggiunsero e mi implorarono di prendere il controllo ma non riuscivo, ci stavo provando ma non ci riuscivo!   
"Mi sei grato, Sam?", riprovai minaccioso.   
Sam questa volta decise di annuire debolmente soddisfacendo il demone.  
"Bravo, bravissimo il mio Sammy"  
 _'Non chiamarlo così figlio di puttana'_  
  
"Mi dispiace averti colpito ma qualcuno dovrà pur insegnarti qualcosa... non sei d'accordo?  
Papà se ne è lavato le mani tanto tempo fa e qualcuno doveva pur mettersi i pantaloni, dico bene? "  
Gli scostai delicatamente i capelli attaccati al viso e gli porsi un sorriso calmo e amorevole prima di stampare le mie labbra sulla sua fronte umida.  
"Stai andando a fuoco", sussurrai solleticando le sue tempie con le mie labbra.  
"Oh Sam non posso nemmeno immaginare quanto tu possa essere caldo e accogliente in questo momento"   
Il mio bacino si mosse sopra quello di mio fratello in un modo che non dovrebbe mai accadere tra due consanguinei. Il tessuto di jeans sembrava all'improvviso troppo stretto per la mia intimità che cominciava a provare piacere a quello stimolo inaspettato.  
 _'Smettila smettila ti prego, non farlo non farlo'_  
Gli occhi di Sam erano pieni di vergogna e distolse lo sguardo da quella scena ignobile ed io ringraziai il cielo di non potermi vedere in quel momento.  
 "Sssh non aver paura, mi prenderò cura di te come ho sempre fatto"  
  
Allontanai gentilmente una lacrima solitaria dal viso di mio fratello prima di abbandonarlo sul letto. Sam, bloccato in quella posizione, voltò la testa per potermi osservare.   
Scrutai silenzioso nel sacchetto e sollevai una siringa ammirando la paura sul volto di Sam.  
  
"Mi è sorto un dubbio.  Cosa si usa in questi casi: antibiotico o aria?  Tu hai preferenze?"   
Sam si pietrificò e non riuscendo a trovare alcuna via di uscita dalla situazione gemette frustrato e chiuse gi occhi. Il demone trovò divertente quella vista a parer suo patetica.  
"Andiamo Sam, sto solo scherzando! Non ti farei mai del male, sei il mio fratellino speciale"  
l liquido di una sostanza che non conoscevo schizzo fuori dallo stantuffo poco dopo.  
"Non ti preoccupare brucerà appena"  
Sam provò a implorare sotto il bavaglio.  
"Come dici? Che ti fidi di me? Direi che è il minimo che tu possa fare"  
  
Con un gesto secco i boxer di Sam scesero alle ginocchia. Ogni mio sforzo di riprendere il controllo fu vano e mi ritrovai a spingere Sam da un lato e affondare senza cura l'ago nel suo gluteo rigido.  Inizialmente gemette e tentò di prendere le distanze dalla mia presa.  
Successivamente le sue urla soffocate mi lacerarono il cuore quando il liquido prese a scorrere lento nel suo corpo. Mi odiai profondamente per non riuscire a rigettare il figlio di puttana, avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per liberare mio fratello da quello psicopatico.  
Dopo quella che sembrò un eternità il dolore di Sam cessò e l'ago uscì dalla sua carne. Le mie dita coprirono la goccia di sangue sulla sua natica e la massaggiarono con delicatezza.   
"Ssssh. Sono qui, va tutto bene"  
Il demone si morse le labbra alla piacevole visita di quel corpo inerme e disponibile e la mia mente fu invasa da immagini che avrei volentieri evitato.   
  
Rimanemmo tutti in attesa finché i respiri di Sam non si fecero affannati.   
  
Con mia sorpresa il potere del demone lasciò completamente libero Sam che riuscì a voltarsi ma solo per portarsi le mani alla gola.   
'Sam? Sam, cosa ti prende? ', il demone trovò divertente il mio panico.   
Sam era in palese difficoltà, sembrava non riuscire più a respirare regolarmente, le sue mani tremanti ricercarono del sollievo allentando inutilmente il colletto della sua t-shirt . Una nuova pioggia di sudore gli corse lungo la tempia, alcune gocce arrivarono fino al pomo d'Adamo e restando imprigionate nella fossetta del giugulo.   
  
Qualsiasi cosa gli avesse iniettato stava cominciando a fare effetto e per certo non era un antibiotico.   
 _'Cosa diavolo gli hai fatto? Cosa gli fatto bastardo?'_  
"Lasciati andare fratellino, va tutto bene", sussurrai calmo.   
Le sue dita, titubanti, arrivarono fino al bavaglio ma le mie lo bloccarono con fermezza prima che potesse toglierlo.   
"Non farlo Sam", gli ordinai.   
  
Sam fu scosso da spasmi sempre più forti ed io, inerme, restai a guardarlo impassibile ignorando quegli occhi alla disperata ricerca di aiuto.   
Il demone nel frattempo godeva come mai aveva fatto prima a quello spettacolo a suo avviso esilarante.     
 _'Mi dispiace, mi dispiace Sam! Sto provando, sto provando a fermarlo! '_  
La presa del demone lo trattenne contro il materasso per non farlo cadere a terra a quelle che ora erano diventate convulsioni vere e proprie.  
"Ho provato a dirtelo ma non volevi darmi ascolto. Sei malato. Hai la febbre alta. Molto alta e... "   
  
Gli spasmi convulsi cessarono all'improvviso e Sam smise di muoversi totalmente.  
 I suoi occhi fissi ancora sui miei erano immobili e spalancati e per un attimo fui pervaso dal terrore.   
"...beh, probabilmente morirai questa notte"  
Feci in tempo a vedere il bianco dei suoi occhi e le sue ibridi roteare all'indietro prima che si abbandonasse totalmente contro il materasso.    
  
 _'Lasciami andare._  
Lascialo andare!   
Per favore!   
Che cosa vuoi?  
Cosa vuoi da noi?   
Chi diavolo sei?  
Perché lo fai?   
Perché? '  
Continuai a parlare da solo per la maggior parte del tempo dentro la mia stessa testa mentre attendevamo il risveglio di Sam finché ad un certo punto il demone si spazientì e decise di fare una chiacchierata in privato.   
 

**Sam**

  
Il mio sangue andava a fuoco, tutto il mio corpo era abbracciato dalle fiamme.  
Il cuore mi batteva in gola e mi bruciava il petto, la testa mi stava scoppiando e nulla aveva un senso logico in quella gabbia di fuoco e sudore.  
Continuavo a prendere coscienza, a percepire qualcuno vicino a me per poi perderla nuovamente.   
Qualcosa mi impediva di respirare e le mie dita toccarono qualcosa di umido ed estraneo sul mio viso.   
Il bavaglio, il demone. Dean.  
Scivolai nuovamente nel buio perdendo la consapevolezza appena acquisita.   
  
Una voce familiare mi diede la forza di riaprire gli occhi pesanti come macigni.   
Individuai indistintamente due voci dialogare.   
"Perché lo stai facendo?"   
"Perché mi piace vederti soffrire"   
"Si può sapere chi diavolo sei ?"   
"Nessuno che tu possa ricordare"   
Era mio fratello a parlare fra sé e sé nella stanza accanto o almeno... era quello che ero riuscito a percepire ma perché avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa del genere? Perché avrebbe dovuto parlare da solo? Forse stavo avendo le allucinazioni o stavo sognando.   
"Diciamo che ci siamo incontrati tanto tempo fa in un posto molto affollato"  
"L'inferno!? "  
"Mi ci è voluto un po' per uscire ma adesso che ho la possibilità di torturare te dopo tutto quello che mi hai fatto laggiù, perché non dovrei?"   
  
Ricordai gli occhi neri e rabbiosi di mio fratello mentre le sue mani premevano sulla mia bocca, togliendomi l'aria fino a sentirmi debole e confuso.  
Ricordai il bruciore insopportabile di qualcosa di denso e corrosivo che mi veniva iniettato nel corpo contro la mia volontà.  
"E sai ora cosa faremo? Aspetteremo che il bambino si svegli dopodiché inizierà il divertimento"   
"Per favore... lui non c'entra"   
"Riesci ad immaginare il rumore delle sue ossa spezzarsi o l'aspetto della sua pelle una volta che l'avrò staccata?"   
"Smettila! Smettila di parlare, smettila con tutto!  Tortura me! Tortura me al suo posto! "  
"È esattamente quello che sto facendo, Dean Winchester"  
  
Strinsi debolmente il lenzuolo al dolore logorante alle gambe risvegliatosi con me.   
Mille lame invisibili erano intente a perforare ripetutamente ogni singolo muscolo .   
"Ti farò sentire la pressione ed il calore dei suoi muscoli stringersi su di te", continuò il demone.  
"Ti sei mai chiesto quando piacevole possa essere quel bel culetto?"   
"Sta zitto! Finiscila!"  
 "Ho appena iniziato Dean"   
La mia mano tremante raggiunse il cellulare sul comodino che per poco non mi scivolò a terra.  
La mia vista era instabile e la luce dello smartphone mi appariva più accecante e dolorosa che mai così mi liberai dal bavaglio e sussurrai al ricevitore il comando vocale. Per non farmi notare parlai sopra le parole del demone concentrato nel promettere torture a mio fratello e per mia fortuna non fece minimamente caso a me. Le mie labbra erano così secche che si spaccarono in più punti non appena le mossi.   
Impostata la sveglia con la suoneria di emergenza lasciai scivolare il cellulare sotto al letto appena in tempo prima che gli occhi neri e nauseanti del demone mi raggiunsero nuovamente.   
  
"Ben svegliato, fratellino!"   
"N-no"  
"Senti chi ha ripreso a parlare! Chi ti ha dato il permesso di liberarti, mh?"  
"Dean..."  
"Si Sammy? "   
"Dean...ti prego", bisbigliai senza forze.   
Non sembri molto in forma"   
A stento i miei occhi riuscivano a rimanere aperti, la sua voce era sempre più difficile da captare sotto i fischi acuti nelle mie orecchie.   
"Fidati tra un po' andrà molto peggio"  
  
Tutto quello che avvenne dopo il mio cervello non riuscii a registrarlo ma strinsi i denti con la consapevolezza che tra qualche minuto tutto quello sarebbe finito. Un sapore intenso di sangue mi indicò quanto quella situazione fosse ad un punto di non ritorno.

**Dean**

  
Capii che sarebbe finita male quando, senza preavviso, il sangue colò dal naso di Sam finendogli tra le labbra. La febbre doveva essere altissima ed il suo corpo non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo.  
I suoi occhi erano schiusi e vuoti, non sembrava essere più presente ma quando presi con vigore il suo polso tra le mani fino a sentire dei ripetuti e sonori crack Sam rispose alla frattura con dei lamenti bassi e disperati.   
Non sembrava più in grado di reagire ed avrei preferito morire che assistere alla sua sofferenza, piuttosto che sentire i suoi lamenti nelle orecchie e purtroppo questo il demone lo sapeva bene.  
  
 _'Ti prego lasciami almeno parlare con lui'_ , tentai disperato.   
Per tutta risposta il demone impugnò il mio coltello e strappò la maglia di cotone bianco esponendo totalmente il petto di mio fratello.  
Disegnò poi distrattamente linee cremisi sui suoi pettorali evitando lo stesso tatuaggio che poche ore prima mi era stato strappato dallo stesso figlio di puttana. La mano di Sam, forse per un riflesso automatico, raggiunse il suo capezzolo laddove la lama lo stava torturando con insistenza.  Mi apparve cristallino il pensiero del demone poco prima che lo mettesse in atto e penetrò da parte a parte il palmo della mano di Sam con la lama.  
Le labbra di mio fratello si spalancarono senza emettere alcun suono e le lenzuola si tinsero del suo sangue in un attimo.  
'Figlio di puttana di un demone, ti farò a pezzi! Sei un bastardo, un bastardo figlio di puttana!'  
  
Non contento il demone avvicinò pericolosamente le labbra sul pettorale leso ma il ghigno malevolo sul mio viso si dileguò non appena la voce di Sam iniziò a recitare l'esorcismo. Disorientato titubò sul volto semicosciente di Sammy e la lama ricoperta di sangue cadde a terra con un rumore metallico. Presi a guardarmi intorno come un dissennato alla ricerca della fonte di quelle parole. Troppo confuso dalla rabbia e dall'effetto dell'esorcismo, il demone perse la lotta contro il panico.   
"Cos'hai fatto piccolo bastardo? Cos'hai fatto?", urlò contro Sam assestando una scarica di pugni che gli colpirono la gola, le guance, le tempie, aprendo altre lacerazioni sul suo corpo già seviziato.   
Il demone ringhiò furioso e cadde in ginocchio a quelle ultime parole che lo stavano dolorosamente distaccando dal mio corpo e lo avrebbero rispedito al mittente. Allungò la mano verso il coltello al suo fianco e rivolse una promessa direttamente a me.  
"Ucciderò entrambi figli di-"   
In quel momento la notammo entrambi: la luce del cellulare che emergeva da sotto il letto...ma era troppo tardi.  
Nitido il disgustoso odore di zolfo assieme alla soffocante sensazione del demone che, attraverso la mia gola, si faceva strada per uscire dal mio corpo.  Quando tutto finì, dopo quella che mi sembrò un eternità, calò l'oscurità e la testa mi scivolo' all'indietro.  
  
  
La realtà mi investì come un treno in corsa poco dopo aver colpito il pavimento.  
Inalai con un sibilo più aria possibile nei polmoni e con dei colpi di tosse riuscì a mettermi seduto.  
"Sam!"  
Raggiunsi il suo capezzale in una frazione di secondo ancor prima di riprendere fiato.  
"Sam?"  
Evitando le ferite tastai il suo petto alla frenetica ricerca di un segno vitale e quando notai i suoi occhi fissi sul soffitto sbattere lentamente tirai un sospiro di sollievo.  
"Sam? Dio... rispondimi ti prego, Sam?"  
Il suo sguardo vuoto non abbandonò quel maledetto soffitto nemmeno per un attimo.  
 _'Merda'_  
Gli fasciai rapidamente la mano per evitare di fargli perdere alto sangue oltre a quello che già lo ricopriva amorevolmente come un lenzuolo di seta rossa. Si lamentò impercettibilmente quando pressai la ferita nell'intento di bloccare l'emorragia .  
"Sh shhh va tutto bene. Riesci a sentirmi?"  
Gli asciugai il sudore sulla fronte e mi resi conto di non avere mai sentito in tutta la mia vita qualcuno bruciare in quel modo. Non persi altro tempo: lo sollevai di peso e lo portai in doccia posizionandolo sotto il getto dell'acqua fredda.  
Sapevo di non essere in grado di aiutarlo in nessun modo così chiamai subito aiuto...era passato fin troppo tempo dall'iniezione e non avevo ancora idea di cosa avesse in corpo.  
  
La mia voce risuonava tesa come una corda di violino mentre davo tutte le informazioni necessarie al telefono e nella breve attesa di una conferma registrai il dettaglio dell'acqua tinta di rosa che lavò il corpo sfiancato di Sam.  
Presi poi il suo viso tra le mani e continuai a scuoterlo e chiamarlo finché i suoi occhi rossi non si decisero a posarsi su di me.  
Schiuse subito le labbra nell'intento di parlare.  
"No, non parlare. Non ti sforzare. Va tutto bene, sono io. Sono tornato"  
Entrambe le sue braccia giacevano in modo innaturale accanto al suo corpo: la mano destra fasciata è insanguinata, l'altra rotta e completamente inerme era abbandonata a sé stessa.  
"Mi dispiace, Sam è tutta colpa mia. Mi dispiace. Hey, ti prego ascolta la mia voce, cerca di restare cosciente"  
"A... Mhg Aqu-"  
"Ssh sh sh si, si Sammy acqua. Dobbiamo far scendere la febbre. Ho chiamato i soccorsi non devi preoccuparti andrà tutto bene ma nel frattempo dobbiamo abbassare la temperatura, okay?"  
Il fatto che capisse cosa stesse succedendo attorno a lui doveva essere per certo un buon segno.  
Diedi una rapida occhiata alle abrasioni sul suo petto che avevano smesso di sanguinare e gli regalai un sorriso rassicurante, il più difficile che io avessi mai esternato.  
"D'n"  
"Tranquillo, conserva le energie per me"  
"Se-se... D'n set-"  
Si abbandonò contro le piastrelle con un respiro gutturale, stanco di provare a farsi capire tra gli spasmi dei brividi e la debolezza.  
"Hai... hai sete? Si! Si ho capito, ho capito. Ti faccio bere"  
Allungai un braccio verso il lavandino e riempii il bicchiere prima di adagiarlo gentilmente tra le labbra spaccate di Sam.  
"Acqua Sam. Sam?"  
Sam non era più cosciente.  
"Sam no! Sam ti prego apri gli occhi, apri gli occhi per me!"

**Sam**

  
Il freddo mi era entrato nelle ossa ed era più intenso di prima ma fui sorpreso del fatto che - oltre a quell'insofferenza- non sentivo altro dolore.  
Quando riaprii gli occhi trovai tutto quello di cui avevo bisogno: mio fratello con le sue iridi verde bosco e l'espressione angosciata.  
Non c'era alcun demone ad attendermi, solo il sorriso tirato di Dean.  
  
Mio fratello mi stava parlando ma non riuscivo a capire cosa mi stesse dicendo ma alla fine ero contento anche così.  
Mi bastava il suo tono rassicurante come sottofondo, la sensazione delle sue carezze sulla pelle e il fascino ipnotizzante delle sue labbra muoversi in vuoto.  
  
Inaspettatamente quell'incantesimo fu spezzato con prepotenza quando, poco dopo, delle ombre irruppero nella stanza e mi allontanarono dalla pace con la loro molesta presa. Mi ribellai con forza e quando riuscii a ristabilire la connessione con Dean, quella mano salda e umida nella mia, fu l'indiscutibile certezza che tutto sarebbe andato bene da quel momento in poi. 


End file.
